Nargacuga Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A uniquely-evolved wyvern that calls the forest its home. It hides itself in the shadows and slyly stalks its prey with terrifying speed and tenacity. Its unique tail can take down a medium-sized monster in a single swish. Taxonomy Nargacuga is a highly evolved example of a pseudo-wyvern. Similar in build to Barioth, it has a much leaner body type than most other pseudo wyverns. Nargacuga appear to be bridging the evolutionary gap between mammal like Wyverns and Pelagus. This is quite evident in the creatures paws and fur-like scales. On a side note, it is possible most pseudo-wyverns share a common ancestor, adapting to specifically live in a number of different regions. Habitat Range Nargacuga are extremely adapted to life in heavily forested areas. Their relatively light body structure most likely keep them from inhabiting regions with extreme temperature or heavy climate shifts. Nargacuga could inhabit swamplike regions, but the lack of dense vegetation and sub-par terrain may keep the creature away. Nargacuga, like other pseudo wyverns, appears to be extremely well adapted to life in a specific area. If it is to leave this area, it loses its niche and can quickly become out-competed by dominating local predators for food or territory. Ecological Niche The Nargacuga is an incredibly powerful and highly adapted monster, there is almost no doubt that Nargacuga is the top predator in its main environment (the Great Forest) and a dangerous force to be reckoned within its other environment (swamps and jungles) because of its camouflage, coupled with its phenomenal speed. The only predators which would be any fight for the Nargacuga would be the Chameleos (in jungles and swamps), Kushala Daora, Espinas, and Rathian, and, to a certain extent, Yian Garuga, which sometimes inhabits the Great Forest as well as the jungle, and the Rathalos (which is sometimes found in swamps). The Jinouga in the Great Forest will be much more than a formidable opponent. Either way the Nargacuga is a true force of nature and can kill its prey with extreme ease making it very high up in the food chain. Biological Adaptations The Nargacuga is well adapted to heavily forested areas. It can move easily through dense vines and branches thanks to its razor sharp wings. Also, due to the very small fangs of the Nargacuga, the beast has developed a beak-like structure on its jaws, much Like the Rathalos and the Rathian, except bigger and more noticeable. Another adaptation is its very flexible cartilage-like bone structure, which allows it to move fluently between the trees of the forests it inhabits. Whenever the Nargacuga spins its tail, some hunters can hear it rattle much like a rattlesnake; this is because the scales on it's tail are attached loosely to make the tail very flexible. One unique feature that other wyverns don't have is that the Nargacuga grows fur along it's neck and back. The Nargacuga possess a well developed brain and it is able to plan its attacks, this can be proven whenever in the "prowler stance" but it's concentration can be easily disturbed by a strong sound. Many blood vessels are located near it's eyes and ears allowing it to enhance it's sense whenever in rage mode creating the glowing red eyes.--DaoraSlayer 21:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Monster Ecology Category:Notable Members